robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Ming
Statistics What statistics do we have to put for Ming? Because I have Ming 3 and Ming 2 stats. :User:Llamaman201|Llamaman201]] 18:37, 30 March 2009 (UTC) :If we are using one infobox for all four robots (which it appears we are at the moment), then it should have Ming Dienasty's stats as that was the most recent appearance. You can easily get those stats as the whole of Series 7 is on Youtube. :However, these situations are always difficult to judge because you could argue that the four robots were different enough to have their own separate infoboxes (like Chaos and Chaos 2 do), but because they all use the "Ming" name, you can also argue that one infobox is fine for all of them. It's very difficult to have any clarity on this sort of issue. Christophee 22:58, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Seeding We know that Ming Dienasty was seeded for Series 7 because Dominator 2 pulled out at the last minute, but does anybody know why it was seeded despite never reaching a heat final before? Was it due to be in the same heat as Dominator 2 so they seeded the next most experienced/successful team in that heat or did the producers feel that the Ming team was really deserving of the 15th seeding for some other reason? Christophee (talk) 23:34, 30 July 2009 (UTC) :Just speculating, but maybe as an apology for the incident with Matilda in Series 5? RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 00:07, 31 July 2009 (UTC) That's what he answered to me when I asked him what he thought of the seeding. However, I'm really not sure about it regardless. Surely Supernova, who defeated Ming in the previous series in addition to performing better, would deserve the seed, or Disc-O-Inferno who had previously won an annihilator and made a heat final? Maybe we should start an opinion forum. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 00:17, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :I would also suggest King B Powerworks, which was a previous semi-finalist and Tag Team champion. Maybe starting a forum topic about this would be a good idea. Christophee (talk) 00:22, 31 July 2009 (UTC) King B Powerworks wouldn't have been eligible because it didn't compete in the 6th Wars. Vampireweekend4ever (talk) 23:46, November 24, 2013 (UTC) :Neither did Pussycat. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 23:57, November 24, 2013 (UTC) Face Spinner or Cutting Disc Is Ming (the original)'s weapon a cutting disc or a face spinner? I'd have thought the latter. TG (t ' 21:17, June 3, 2010 (UTC) :I was leaning towards cutting disc, because it is positioned in a way that the rim hits the other robot. 'RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 21:26, June 3, 2010 (UTC) ::It's at an angle, but i'd say Cutting Disc. ManUCrazy (talk) 21:46, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Vote for separation I'd like to vote that we split these pages up into individual robot pages, much like Prometheus and the Morg series. Let me explain: #All of the robots were fundamentally different (with maybe the exception of Ming 3 being an extension of Ming 2). #All have plenty of history in their respective sections, which could easily be expanded on, possibly allowing newer members of the community some extra editing responsibilities. #The fact Team Ming has a team page means splitting the robots up makes a lot more sense (although I have remembered the existence of Zorro). #All are notable in one way or another: *Ming faced Mortis, starting their pseudo-rivalry. *Ming 2 fought in the War of Independence special, as well as succumbing to the first reinstated robot. *Ming 3 fought in Extreme and two UK series, making it a seasoned competitor. *Ming Dienasty was given the "controversial" seeding, as well as falling at the first hurdle. Discuss. snowdog140 14:57, August 5, 2012 (UTC) :Considering we split up Prometheus and General Carnage, I don't think the size of a page is much of a problem anymore, unless there are some hippocrates out there. However, I wouldn't support a seperation, since Ming 2 and 3 were (as the names suggest) improved versions of the Ming machine, I mean, splitting them up would mean we would have to give different pages to all of the Firestorms, all of the Plunderbirds, all of the Weld-Dors, and so on. As for Ming Dienasty, is still uses the "Ming" name, rather than Mega and Mini Morg having a slightly different spelling to The Morgue (Morgue and Morg). Datovidny (talk) 15:14, August 5, 2012 (UTC) :Possibly Ming Dienasty, but the proper sequential Mings should be kept together - Andrew himself said that he just "plonked a crusher onto 2" RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 15:28, August 5, 2012 (UTC) ::Split them up as they're quite different machines. Use some of the info to expand the team page. StalwartUK (talk) 19:10, August 5, 2012 (UTC) I'd rather keep them together. Ming 2 and 3 definitely want to share a page, and for consistency with numbers, Ming The Merciless needs to go on the same page too. That leaves only Ming Dienasty, which may as well stay put too. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 20:29, August 5, 2012 (UTC) I would also vote to keep them together, based on Datovidny's and RA2's points. Also I do still drop by, even if I don't show myself regularly. Llamaman201 (talk) 22:00, August 5, 2012 (UTC) :I strongly oppose the separation of the first three Ming robots because they make up a sequential series rather like Firestorm, Plunderbird etc., and I don't want to start a trend of having separate pages for every sequel robot. Personally I'd keep Ming Dienasty with them, but I wouldn't strongly oppose separating it like I do with the others. Christophee (talk) 13:41, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Ming or Ming The Merciless I know that the first robot could have both names, but for consistencies sake, which should we go for as default. They are both mentioned on the Team Ming page, but don't know which one to convert it to. Jimlaad43(talk) 19:44, September 18, 2013 (UTC) :It was called Ming on the show, so I will be changing all mentions of Ming the Merciless into just Ming unless there is a consensus that they should all be Ming the Merciless in the next few hours. Jimlaad43(talk) 12:37, October 3, 2013 (UTC) ::I'd say that's the best way to go about it. Just make sure you leave a mention of the alternative name on the Ming page. Christophee (talk) 15:37, October 3, 2013 (UTC) New "versions" subheadings What do people think of what I've done with Ming? I think this is what the long articles have sorely needed, especially ones where the iterations are range from different (Wild Thing, Morgue, Bulldog Breed) to very different (Wild Thing 2 anyone?). It would also be good to see if we can include the robot's stats in these sub-sections. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 00:26, July 31, 2016 (UTC) :I like it. Giving the sub-sections their own stat tables would be nice, but I doubt they'd fit. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 00:45, July 31, 2016 (UTC) ::The headings have the added bonus of pushing the table of contents further up the page, in line with the infobox, which tends to be the objectionable thing. We could perhaps use the tables from the heat pages instead of the infoboxes? Toon Ganondorf (t ' 00:53, July 31, 2016 (UTC) :::That could work, give it a try, although only if you're prepared to do the same deal for some of the other relevant articles. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 01:45, July 31, 2016 (UTC)